The Princesses and the Frog
| season= 4 | number= 20 | image= 006178702cf.jpg | airdate= May 2, 2011 | writer= Leila Gerstein | director= Andrew McCarthy | previous= | next= }}The Princesses and the Frog 'is the 20th episode of the fourth season and 85th overall. ''Once upon a time in the land called Upper East, a beautiful girl met a beast. But while the beast locked himself in a tower of ennui, the girl found herself a prince, his name Louis. ''-Gossip Girl'' Summary A jealous Serena attempts to use information from Blair's past to threaten her newfound happiness. After discovering a shocking secret, Nate is torn between his relationship with Raina Thorpe and his friendship with Chuck. When Charlie befriends Vanessa, she may prove to have hidden motives. Recap The episode begins with Blair calling Eleanor in Paris, apologizing for waking her up, but telling her she has news. Time jumps back to the day before, and Chuck calls Andrew to say that the video was circumstantial evidence at best. He tells him to end the assignment. At the Waldorf's, Blair and Louis wake up from a night together and discuss Paris vs. New York. However, he tells her he has to leave and talk to the ambassador but will be back later. When they go into the shared bathroom so he can freshen up, they run into Serena. He takes off, and Blair proceeds to ignore Serena and goes back to her room. Serena follows, and admits she overreacted when she found out about the kiss. They make up, and Blair excitedly tells her about the night she spent with Louis. Dorota comes in and says she thinks Blair is moving too fast, but Blair says fairy tales and princes move fast. Serena asks how his parents are taking the coverage, and Blair explains that Louis is next in line to the throne and that his parents are in Botswana; and by the time they find out, the European media will have won everyone over to her. At the VDW's, Dan admires how well Lily is taking her house arrest. Rufus says that they've been spending a little too much time together, so he's happy that a guy from his old label would be interested in producing for an indie band. He says he's meeting the rep in a half hour, and Dan says he's there to pick up Charlie. Rufus is suspicious that there might be something more going on, but he promises they are just friends. At The Empire, Nate sees that Chuck is still in his pajamas and drinking in the middle of the day. He encourages him not to worry about Blair dating Louis, but Chuck says his problems have nothing to do with her. Nate asks if Andrew found anything, but Chuck says nothing concrete. Nate then says Raina wants to keep looking for her mother, and Chuck tells him to make her stop. He promises to try. Meanwhile, Charlie and Dan have coffee after his anthropology class that she audited. Dan says he's leaving and asks her to come, but she says she's going to hang around and look for books. She kisses him goodbye, briefly stunning him, and Vanessa sees. At the Consulet, Louis asks Blair to start being herself and not keeping up the charade for his parents, but she said she's worried about not getting approval. He starts to tell her a big secret when his mother, Sophie, bursts in. She confronts him about dating an American, then says it's unacceptable for a man who is about to be married to be acting that way. Blair is shocked, leaves, and he follows. After they're gone, Sophie calls Serena and thanks her for advising her about the situation. At the Waldorf's, Dorota tries to calm Blair down by offering different explanations. Louis arrives, and brings flowers for her. He explains that he isn't engaged; but as punishment for things, Sophie flew in her top ten candidates for Louis to marry and they'll all be attending a cocktail party the next day, and he must choose then. He says he wants Blair to also be on Sophie's list and at the party, and all she has to do is impress the royal court first, and if she does, they can court while wearing rings. Finally, he says he only agreed to the party if Sophie meets Blair, and if she likes her, she'll be on the list. At the VDW's, Serena is on the phone with Blair, who shares the whole story. Serena feigns excitement that Eric knows is fake. She admits that she told Sophie about Louis and Blair, but that backfired since Blair is invited to the party. Eric says it's cruel to destroy her happiness, and Serena reasons that Blair doesn't actually like Louis, she's only seeing it as a way to become royal herself. He says that Sophie won't find Blair acceptable with all her scandals, and Serena agrees, then leaves. At a restaurant, Raina and Nate are having dinner but she's annoyed that he's only taking about sports. She says he's just avoiding talking about her mother, and he says he's not scared but somethings are better left unfound. She says she doesn't need to be protected from the truth and leaves. Back at the VDW's, Rufus tells Eric and Dan that he's going to have dinner with the band, Panic, the next night go meet and see how things go. Dan suggests he invite them to the loft to show off his music achievements, and Rufus thinks that's a great idea. He invites them to come, and Charlie too, but Dan says he thinks she does have a crush on him. He promises not to lead her on, but leaves when he hears she's coming home soon. Meanwhile, Charlie is reading a book on how to turn a friend into a boyfriend when Vanessa approaches and introduces herself. She says she's leaving to study abroad next semester, but that she can't leave Dan in the hands of Serena or Blair. She promises to help her win Dan with no strings attached. At the Consulet, Blair tries to plead her case to Sophie. However, Sophie doesn't care and says that after reviewing things about her on Gossip Girl, she knows she won't be a suitable choice. Blair reasons that she's had a past, and none of the other girls have anything like Gossip Girl to track their mistakes. She promises Louis knows all her secrets, and that she's grown. At The Empire, Andrew brings Chuck a letter that fell out in his car, but that it was dated before the fire. Chuck asks him to read it and he does: You know how much you mean to me, but I can't do this anymore. I'm so sorry, Avery. Chuck realizes that Bart and Avery were having an affair, and that she was going to leave him to go back to Russell. Andrew says that's a motive, and that it confirms Bart did it. Nate comes home, and says that Raina is dead set on looking for her mother. Chuck gives him the letter to read. The next day at the Waldorf's, Dorota is quizzing Blair on how to act around royalty and key facts about Monaco and their history. While they work, Louis arrives and brings a dress for Blair to wear. At the VDW's, Charlie is looking up pierogies when Dan comes in. He sits with her, and tells her that he isn't looking for a relationship or anything. She says she isn't either and only wants them to be friends. He apologizes for taking things the wrong way and invites him to Rufus' dinner. Charlie offers to make pizza at the loft for the band, and he gives her keys to cook there. At The Empire, Nate offers to tell Raina about her mother with Chuck so they can finally put an end to things, but Chuck says they can't tell her. They start to argue, and Nate tells Chuck about Blair going to Louis' mother's party and that he needs to get engaged. At the Waldorf's, Blair finishes her history lessons and is about to get ready for the party. Serena comes in her room, and Blair asks her to come to the party with her for support. Serena is surprised, but says yes. At the loft, Rufus, Eric, and Dan arrive and enter to find Charlie had a catered dinner prepared with fancy glass and china. At The Empire, Chuck calls Arthur to bring the car around to crash a party, and opens his safe to take out the engagement ring he bought for Blair. At the party, Blair is introduced to the court and courtesies. Back at the loft, Rufus tells Dan and Eric that he's going to meet Panic downstairs and take them out to eat instead, while Dan and Eric agree to take Charlie to a movie or something. They tell Charlie the band had a change of plans, and she said she messed up because she thought they were entertaining business clients. She mentions that she only did what Vanessa told her to do, and Dan realizes Vanessa probably sabotaged her. Back at the party, Blair is slowly eliminating her competition and winning over the court. Serena sees Chuck drunkenly stumble in, and she goes to tell him to leave. He says he needs to talk to Blair, and has something important to tell her. Blair then sees him, and tells him he has to leave. Sophie approaches, and Blair excuses herself to talk to her. Meanwhile, Nate goes to see Raina at her office. He apologizes for not talking about her mother, and that he was trying to protect someone. Back at the party, Chuck meets Sophie and introduces himself as the love of Blair's life. Blair comes up, and again orders him to go home. He says she's disrespecting the family by pretending to be into Louis and tries to take her hand. She tries to pull away, but accidentally hits a waiter carrying drinks. Sophie calls security to escort him out, then tells Louis to end his relationship with Blair. At the Waldorf's, Blair and Serena arrive home. Serena says that she feels a little bad for Louis, but Blair becomes mad that she's defending him. Blair says Louis makes her happy and since she's growing up, he's who she wants now. She says she knows Serena sent the book from Gossip Girl to Sophie, then heads upstairs. Louis arrives just in time to hear Blair say she wants him. At Raina's office, Nate finishes telling her everything he knows. She says she understands now why Russell was so determined to ruin Bass Industries, and then asks Nate to choose between her and Chuck. At the VDW's, Charlie apologizes for ruining Rufus' dinner and says Vanessa told her to hire the caterers and make it as nice as possible. Dan asks why, and she says that she does indeed have a crush on him. Dan accepts it, and says it's time for her to learn more about being a UESer and texts Vanessa to meet to teach her her second lesson: to face her enemies. She asks to talk to her alone, and Dan says they can meet at the loft after. At the Waldorf's, Louis goes upstairs to see Blair. He tells her he doesn't need his family's approval, and he's willing to fight for happiness like her. Then he gets down on one knee and proposes to her. At the VDW's, Rufus tells Dan that Panic hired them as his producer. At the bookstore, Charlie goes to see Vanessa. She announces that she lied to Dan about her sabotaging her to eliminate the competition and get Dan. She finishes by saying that if Vanessa really knew how to get him, she wouldn't be leaving the country and promises to take care of him. At The Empire, Blair goes to see Chuck and tell him of her engagement. He becomes enraged, and breaks a glass pane on one of the walls. A shard of glass cuts her cheek, and scared, she flees the apartment. Hearing the noise, Nate emerges from his bedroom and calls Raina to tell her he chooses her over Chuck. At her office, Raina calls Jack and invites him to town to help destroy Chuck. At the loft, Dan and Charlie laugh and eat together. At the Waldorf's, Blair closes the door on Serena and calls Eleanor to tell her she's engaged. Starring Main Cast * Blake Lively as Serena van der Woodsen * Leighton Meester as Blair Waldorf * Penn Badgley as Dan Humphrey * Chace Crawford as Nate Archibald * Ed Westwick as Chuck Bass * Jessica Szohr as Vanessa Abrams * Taylor Momsen as Jenny Humphrey (Credit only, as she does not appear in the episode) * Kelly Rutherford as Lily van der Woodson (Credit only, as she does not appear in the episode) * Matthew Settle as Rufus Humphrey Recurring/Guest Cast * Connor Paolo as Eric van der Woodsen * Kaylee DeFer as Ivy Dickens * Zuzanna Szadkowski as Dorota Kishlovsky * Hugo Becker as Louis Grimaldi * Joanne Whalley as Sophie Grimaldi * Tika Sumpter as Raina Thorpe * Kevin Stapleton as Andrew Tyler Soundtrack * Aeroplane by Stella Project * Fly by Nicki Minaj (feat. Rihanna) * Wolf & I by Oh Land * Ladder Song by Bright Eyes * Down by Les Bellas Memorable Quotes '''Blair (on Louis): '''We share our secrets and dreams for the future. How he plans to run his kingdom, how I plan to run mine. _________________________________ '''Nate (to Chuck): '''Hey, don't worry. Blair's not gonna end up with this guy. We all know it. _________________________________ '''Eric: '''Acting like Blair never works for anybody except Blair. _________________________________ '''Nate: '''You don't even know how to be in a relationship. Blair's lucky she escaped you. '''Chuck: '''Hey! Leave Blair out of this. No one understands what we have. '''Nate: '''Yeah, no one understands because it's not normal. She's better off with the French guy. _________________________________ '''Louis (on Blair): '''All my life I though I'd be married to someone I didn't love. Maybe, just maybe, that nightmare will turn into my dream. _________________________________ '''Chuck (on Blair): '''It's no surprise she went for a prince. Marie Antoniette was always one of her favorite characters to play. Of course, I was always eating her cake. '''Sophie: '''How dare you. And you are? '''Chuck: '''I'm Chuck Bass, the love of her life. _________________________________ '''Blair: '''Louis made me happy. Happy! Do you know the last time I felt joy? Chuck had brought me into his darkness for so long I'd forgotten what that felt like. And with all your Dan issues, it's clear you think your romantic fate was sealed in the 11th grade but I'm growing up! I wanted something different. I wanted Louis. _________________________________ '''Chuck: I need you, Blair...like I never have before. Everything I believed about my father. Everything I thought I wanted to be, what I needed to be for him, it was all based on lies! The only thing that's ever been real was me and you. And you know that. That's why you came back to me! (kisses Blair on the neck) Blair: Louis asked me to marry him... Chuck: (stops kissing Blair) You will never marry anyone else; you're mine! Blair: I wanted to be. I wanted it so badly, but... not anymore. Chuck: You're mine, Blair! (forces Blair up against the window) Blair: (fighting back) Stop it, Chuck! I said it's over! Chuck: (punches straight through glass pane on window; a shard of glass cuts Blair's cheek) Blair: (forces Chuck off and runs off to the elevator scared) _________________________________ Trivia * The episode title is based off the movie The Princess and the Frog. * When Vanessa says she's headed to study abroad, this is the introduction of the gateway to Jessica Szohr's exit from the show at the end of the season. * This episode is considered to be one of the most controversial of the series; causing stir on Chuck becoming physical towards Blair and borderline abusive. Video Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes